Raymond and Julie
by brokendagger
Summary: Mordern day Romeo and Juliet, funny, up to date and not very clean
1. Default Chapter

Romeo and Juliet  
  
Characters  
  
The Calups  
  
-Calups  
  
-M.C {Mrs. Calups}  
  
-Julie  
  
-Adrian  
  
-Hillary  
  
-Sierra  
  
-Drayden  
  
-John  
  
-Sarah  
  
The Montes  
  
-Monte  
  
-M.M {Mrs. Monte}  
  
-Raymond  
  
-Tia  
  
-Maria  
  
-Sam  
  
-Fiona  
  
-Josh  
  
-Morgan  
  
-Remy  
  
  
  
Scene 1, Act 1  
  
Toronto, Ontario  
  
[Josh and Sam hanging out in a mall]  
  
[Enter Hillary and Sarah]  
  
Josh: Yo Sam, dig those chicks walkin' next to West 49  
  
Sam: Damn! Yo  
  
Josh: No guy, they be one of them, the Calups.  
  
Sam: Shit, those fags get on my nerves. Watch me, I'm a smooth bala'  
  
Josh: No. Watch me,  
  
{Points middle finger at Hillary}  
  
Hillary: Did you give me the finger you ass?  
  
Josh: No babe, I merely gave the finger  
  
Sam: Problem?  
  
Hillary: up yours  
  
Josh: What's the matter bitch, no one around to save you?  
  
Hillary: you creep  
  
Josh: oh I am not a creep, I am as good of a brother as your brothah'  
  
Hillary: {rolls eyes} no better  
  
Sam: say better here comes one of ours  
  
Hillary: listen you tarts better get lost, I don't need this shit  
  
{Josh grabs her arm tight}  
  
Josh: don't tell us what to do!  
  
[Enter Brian]  
  
{Pushes Josh and Hillary out of the way}  
  
Brian: Stop it! You morons! What the fuck is wrong with you!  
  
Brian: {To Josh} Do you know? What your doing you fuck?  
  
Josh: hah! I wont bother  
  
Hillary: Leave me alone okay!  
  
Brian: Oh shut it babe  
  
[Enter Tia]  
  
Tia: What the hell are you guys doing with those whores?  
  
Sarah: ugh! Shut up!  
  
Tia: Bring it on bitch!  
  
{Sarah swipes Tia, Hillary joins bitch fight}  
  
[Enter passing customers]  
  
Customer 1: Another fight between those two gangs  
  
Customer 2: Those morons don't know what the fuck they fight about.  
  
Customer 1: Ironic, yet sad  
  
Customers2: Look here come the leaders  
  
[Enter Caplups and C.C]  
  
Calups: What's the fuckin commotion? Get me my gun  
  
M.C: gun? Those morons of yours need a brain!  
  
[Enter Montes and M.]}  
  
Monte: bloody hell!  
  
M.C: that fuck has a gun! Don't go near  
  
[Enter Police Officer and backup]  
  
Officer:  
  
You sonuvabitch's better stop this shit  
  
No ones diggin it, not one bit  
  
Fighting ova' shit no one gives a damn  
  
Do you guys even know what did start?  
  
This commotion, that's gotten people dead  
  
Why fight, do something else instead  
  
One more blood bath I see you all in jail  
  
Aint no backing up, my decision you better hail 


	2. Scene 2 Act1

Scene 2, Act 1

Setting: a street

[Calups already positioned, enter Adrian]

Calups: Yo wazzup!

Adrian: Brothah!

[The greet themselves with some props]

Calups: Shit guy, how's it hangin down there

Adrian: been tough, but hey how's that Julie chick

Calups: she's my little girl, dontcha go swayin like she's any chick

Adrian: its cool

Calups: so I hear you got an eye for her

Adrian: She's thick guy! Some chick, phew!

Calups: that's nice (sarcasm)

Adrian: so think you could hook us up, y'know give her a rep (runs hands through hair)

Calups: Yo were crashin' at my pad. Come over, we'll send out a lil invite to the homies

Adrian: ight, I gotta fly

Calups: later brother

[Exit Adrian]

[Enter random dude from the Calups]

Calups: Yo! Send out an email to the gang, party at my house

Random Dude: um…

Calups: chao

Random Dude: shit!

[Exit Calups]

[Scene: cyber café]

Random Dude: shit! How do you work this thing (banging on computer)

[Enter Raymond and Brian]

Brian: and what do we have here! (Looks over random dudes shoulder)

Random Dude: have to type an email for my boss, can't type for shit

Raymond: seems like CC's havin a ball!

Random Dude: you gonna help me?

Brian: wanna go

Random Dude: helllooo!

Raymond: heh lets crash, why not

Brian and Raymond together: sweet

Random Dude: HELP!

(Brian and Raymond head out leaving random dude banging his head)

[Scene: street]

Raymond: Dude Rosa is sweet

Brian: shit, you just wanna get laid so bad

Raymond: I'm crazy over that bitch

Brian: they're more chicks in the hive

Raymond: you mean more fish in the river

Brian: (shrugs) whatever

Raymond: (sighs) I'm gonna fly now

Brian: wait up!

Raymond: no, I need ta be alone

[Exit: Raymond]


End file.
